


someone else

by lesmiserablol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: “I’m trying to work,” Zuko protested, even though the last thing he wanted to do was bring the tray of tea to table four.“I think you have information about the Blue Spirit,” Sokka continued anyway, “and I have information about two certain tea brewing refugees and their true identities. If you share what you know with me, I won’t share what I know with all of Ba Sing Se.”Zuko narrowed his eyes. “Are you blackmailing me?”“Was that not clear? Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing,” Sokka smirked back.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 773





	someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ATLA Secret Santa exchange, this is for kyoshizukka on tumblr who had a wish of Sokka being obsessed with the Blue Spirit and Zuko having gay panic. This takes place sometime around the end of book two. I hope you all enjoy reading this, and have a happy holiday season!! <3

“Did he respond?”

Zuko looks up from the stubborn stain that he’s trying to clean out of the table top to see a familiar sight: Sokka beaming at him as he walks into the Jasmine Dragon, disrupting the quiet of the afternoon in favor of making his entrance as loud as his personality. Instead of allowing the corners of his lips to twitch upward at the sight, Zuko manages to maintain a neutral expression, only raising his eyebrow. 

“Good afternoon, Sokka, it’s nice to see you too, I’m doing well, thank you for asking,” he deadpans, and Sokka laughs as he takes a seat at the table he’s cleaning, instantly relaxing into the chair as he watches Zuko. 

“Curiosity killed the crococat,” he sighs. “Forgive my manners, Z- I mean, Lee.”

“I can forgive you, I can’t speak for the Blue Spirit, though,” Zuko tells him, the hand not holding the cloth reaching into the pocket of his apron to pull out the folded up piece of parchment and hold it up. 

This has become their routine: Sokka comes into the Jasmine Dragon, just like he has been doing regularly ever since he entered for the first time two months ago, and they discuss the Blue Spirit.

He had been too curious and too smart to ignore one too many clues that the Blue Spirit left behind that led to the tea shop, and then when he saw Zuko in a tea server’s uniform, he refused to leave until he got some of the information he wanted. Zuko, annoyed with the Water Tribe warrior twenty seconds into their conversation, had sent him away with half assed responses until Sokka had finally left and returned just two days later. 

“Alright, let’s make a deal,” he had said. 

“I’m trying to work,” Zuko protested, even though the last thing he wanted to do was bring the tray of tea to table four. 

“I think you have information about the Blue Spirit,” Sokka continued anyway, “and I have information about two certain tea brewing refugees and their true identities. If you share what you know with me, I won’t share what I know with all of Ba Sing Se.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes. “Are you blackmailing me?”

“Was that not clear? Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing,” Sokka smirked back. 

Zuko clenched his fists. He wanted to burn something, just to let his anger out, but all he could do while he was in public was glare back at Sokka’s stupid look of triumph. It was stupid, a bad idea, agreeing to work with him. But Zuko was trying to be a good person, and Sokka...

Well. Now he watches as Sokka’s blue eyes go wide, too distracted by the letter to notice Zuko openly staring at him. He likes when Sokka comes in the afternoons. If he comes too late, then the sunlight is dim and it’s not as easy to notice the freckles on his face. As it is, he now looks radiant in the natural light of the day, his lips turning into a smile that Zuko is helpless to resist mirroring. 

“Great! What did he say?”

He doesn’t try to grab the note out of Zuko’s hands like he did the first few times the “Blue Spirit” sent them a letter. He tried reading them to himself only to scrunch his nose up and give them back to Zuko, saying, “Read it to me. It would feel more natural that way.”

Zuko didn’t miss the irony as he started reading out loud the words that he had stayed up late trying to come up with. Sokka is right, it does feel more natural to read it. 

Since then, they added that into the routine: Sokka comes to the Jasmine Dragon, and Zuko reads the letter out loud. Sometimes he throws in lines that he thinks of on the spot, and Sokka is none the wiser. 

The letters started out with Sokka asking the Blue Spirit about himself. Zuko wrote back about helping some people in the city, about stopping others, and so on. It hadn’t been easy, figuring out the right path, the right choices, after so many years with the Avatar being his only goal and motivation. But as he told Sokka about his experiences, he started to get the hang of it.

Sokka noticed, and he was proud of the Blue Spirit and the good he was doing for the city. The Blue Spirit in return praised Sokka for his own actions. And that just led to...

To be honest, Zuko isn’t sure who started flirting first. He doesn’t even know if he can call what he is doing as ‘flirting’, but he is trying. Sokka’s reactions tell him he’s doing something right, his face breaking into a shy smile whenever the Blue Spirit compliments his bravery or intelligence.

Today’s letter is filled with responses to Sokka’s question of how long he has been in Ba Sing Se. Sokka listens quietly until Zuko reads, “‘...and while I hope to remain here for more time, I do not know for certain how long I will be able to continue living in this city’.”

Sokka sits up straighter at that. “What? What does that mean? Is he just going to up and leave one day?”

Zuko shrugs and looks up from his own writing. “I don’t know. He doesn’t say anything else about that, just, ‘never forget that I greatly admire all you are doing in the great cause of helping the helpless. Your dedication to protecting those around you is incredible’.”

Sokka’s eyes light up at that, and he looks genuinely touched for a moment before waving his hand dismissively, putting on a smirk. “Oh, he flatters me, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing to leave the comfort of your home just to help the Avatar, and then continue helping strangers along the way,” Zuko insists sincerely, and at Sokka’s look of surprise, he quickly adds, “At least, that’s what the Blue Spirit said.”

Sokka nods absently, looking lost in thought. “Maybe this is how I should bring up meeting with him in person! I can say something about how I don’t know when we’ll get the chance again, since we’re still looking for Appa, and I want to meet him face to face before it’s too late. Do you think,” he starts, watching Zuko, “that it’s weird to bring it up? Is it too soon maybe? Do you think he wants to meet up at all?”

That’s another thing about Sokka that still surprises him. He asks for Zuko’s opinions, and it took a few visits before he realized that not only does Sokka listen, but he takes Zuko’s ideas into account. Zuko has since been better at voicing his honest thoughts. 

It doesn’t hurt that Zuko’s advice never leads him astray, considering the fact that...well. Zuko is the one Sokka is really writing to. 

Zuko nods under Sokka’s expectant gaze. “I think he’ll say yes. Just ask him.”

It’s simple, but Sokka nods enthusiastically as if Zuko just gave him some deep words of wisdom. He pulls out a brush, ink, and parchment from his bag and begins to write. Zuko excuses himself to return to work, but when he walks in the back, his Uncle is already waving him away. 

“It’s not busy, I can handle it. Enjoy your friend’s company.”

Zuko grins, thanking him and then turning back around and taking the seat across from Sokka again. 

“How does this sound?” he asks. “‘Blue Spirit, I am also unsure of how much longer I will be in the city. It would be nice to finally meet you face to face while we have the chance. Let me know a time and place. Sokka’.” He looks up again. “Is that good?”

Zuko nods. “Sounds great. I’ll leave it out for him tonight.”

Sokka hands him the note and grins. “Awesome. I think I’ll have time to come back tomorrow and see if he has responded.”

As he takes the letter, their fingers brush, and Zuko curses himself for being so cliché as to have his heart racing at the brief moment of contact. 

Sokka isn’t in the mood for tea today, but he still lingers, their conversation about the Blue Spirit somehow evolving into a discussion about Sokka’s weird dreams. The tea shop starts to get busier as the sun sets, people looking for something to calm them down after a day of study or work. Sokka notices when Zuko does, and he grins apologetically. 

“Sorry for taking up so much of your shift, I’ll get out of your hair now.”

“It’s not a problem at all,” Zuko insists. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sokka smiles as he gives a short nod. “Tomorrow. Bye, Lee.”

He turns on his heel and walks away, and Zuko watches until he disappears into the crowd outside.

“Bye, Sokka,” he mutters to no one, wishing it was tomorrow already. 

And that is their routine: Sokka comes to the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko reads the letter out loud, and he pines in secret. 

* * *

When Sokka walks in and spots Zuko sweeping near the door the next morning, his face lights up, causing Zuko to nearly drop the broom. He recovers quickly and pulls out the note from his pocket and holds it up. 

“Oh, that was quick,” Sokka says, laughing a little. 

“The Blue Spirit didn’t want to keep you waiting,” he shrugs. “I’ll finish sweeping here and then I can take my break.”

Sokka nods and heads to their table — even after weeks it is hard to believe that they even have a table that can be called _theirs_ — and Zuko finds himself sweeping much quicker than usual. He puts his broom away and throws off his apron for his break, the note in his hand. 

“Well, I have some exciting news,” Zuko grins. “He said yes.”

Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up. “When?”

Zuko unfolds the note, barely glancing at it. “He said tonight, if you want. Meet outside the school down the street after sunset.”

“That’s great!” Sokka says. “Do you want to meet here first or do you just want to go straight to the school?”

Zuko frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well you’re coming with me, aren’t you?” 

“Uh,” Zuko starts, “I wasn’t going to. This is kind of your thing, between you and the Blue Spirit. I’m just the messenger.”

“Oh,” Sokka says. “I thought that...never mind.”

There’s an awkward silence, and Zuko clears his throat. 

“Well, here’s the note, you can—“ 

“Listen, Z- Lee, I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Sokka says, rubbing the back of his neck, and Zuko feels his stomach drop. Is he going to stop coming to the teashop? Now that he is going to meet the Blue Spirit, is he done with Zuko? He has probably been waiting for the opportunity to end it, no matter how much he seemed to also enjoy the last several weeks.

“My break is over, um, maybe we can talk about it tomorrow? And you can tell me how it went with the Blue Spirit?” Zuko asks instead.

Sokka opens his mouth, looking like he’s going to insist on speaking his mind, but then he glances around the shop and nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

Zuko nods. At least Sokka said he’ll come back tomorrow. After that...he’s not sure. But they have tomorrow.

* * *

Zuko hears Sokka before he sees him. He’s humming softly and his footsteps are loud as he approaches the school. Zuko waits in the shadows, watching him step into view, the light of the moon illuminating his face. 

He is observing his surroundings, and he immediately notices Zuko when he steps into view dressed as the Blue Spirit. He smiles widely. 

“We finally meet in person,” he says. “Hi.”

Zuko clears his throat, putting some effort into making his voice sound different than usual. “Hello.” He practiced doing different voices for all the characters when he and his mother read stories together. That was a decade ago, but Sokka doesn’t react when he speaks, so at least it seems to be enough to disguise him.

“This is wild,” Sokka chuckles. “I never thought you would actually agree to meet with me.”

Zuko shrugs. “Well, you won me over.”

Sokka snorts. “Call it a talent.”

He falls silent for a moment, and Zuko wonders if he is also thinking of their letters, of how naturally they were able to talk to one another when it was with a brush and ink. 

Sokka steps forward. “Um. I have some questions, if that’s okay? If not, it’s alright, I just know you answered most of the ones I had in my letters, so I thought—”

“Yes, that’s okay,” Zuko interrupts, knowing when to stop Sokka’s nervous ramblings. “What do you want to know?”

Sokka blinks. “Well, maybe it would be easier if I could see your face as we talked?” He says it like a question, grimacing a little as if he is preparing for the rejection.

Zuko glances around. Takes a shaky breath. Earlier, he managed to convince himself that Sokka at least deserves the truth. If that means Sokka will be mad at him for lying, if it means he is so angry he never wants to talk to Zuko or the Blue Spirit again, he will be okay. Eventually. He just needs to be honest. 

“Not here,” he says. “Follow me.”

Sokka does so, and Zuko glances over his shoulder every now and then to make sure he is keeping up as he takes them to the top of the school building. He has to make a few large jumps and pull himself up a ledge or two, but Sokka keeps up better than he expected. Zuko takes them away from the view of the streets below, stopping when they reach a flat area that he has taken to in the past when he needed to breathe. He stands there awkwardly for a moment before sitting down. Sokka looks around, admiring the view of the city from up here, then he sits down next to Zuko. 

Zuko isn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but Sokka is sitting close to him, their knees touching, and the air feels thick between them. 

“This is a nice spot,” Sokka says, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s nice to get out of the streets and see everything from aboe.”

He’s filling the silence, as usual, while Zuko tries to once again tell himself that he needs to be honest. He knows Sokka is barely holding himself back from asking about the mask, just like he knows it won’t last long.

“I…” Zuko starts, then clears his throat again. He reaches a hand to touch the edge of the mask. “I’m ready for you to ask questions. And to...take this off.”

Sokka nods encouragingly, eyes watching Zuko’s gloved fingers that are still just touching the mask, making no effort to actually move it. “Are you nervous? Do you have a scar or something?”

Zuko lets out a humorless laugh. “Or something.”

“It’s okay, I won’t judge you,” Sokka says quickly. “I’ve seen a lot of scars.”

Zuko wonders if his is one of the scars that Sokka is referring to. He swallows. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Do you want me to help you?”

Zuko nods before he realizes he’s doing so, and one of Sokka’s hands reaches up to grab the wrist of the hand holding the mask. Even through his layers, Sokka’s touch feels warm and their proximity makes Zuko’s stomach flip. Sokka rests his hand there, waiting for Zuko to move again.

Zuko’s heart is pounding, but by some miracle his other hand is steady as he places it on Sokka’s thigh to steady himself as he leans closer. Sokka is watching him closely as he leans in as well. 

“Sokka,” Zuko whispers, his hand finally moving to start to remove the mask.

And then Sokka goes very still. His hand freezes on Zuko’s wrist, his thigh under Zuko’s hand is tense, and he pulls his hand back.

Oh. 

“I’m sorry,” Sokka says, shaking his head as he continues staring at the ground. “You just sounded like...nevermind. I— I shouldn’t have come. There’s...someone else.”

Zuko’s head is spinning. Who is it? Sokka told him himself, he doesn’t know anyone in the city, all he does is spend time with his friends and sometimes go to the Jasmine Dragon. 

Feeling confused and disappointed, Zuko moves back, his body suddenly very cold, and he nods. Sokka practically jumps to his feet.

“It was nice to meet you. Really. Um, I’ll just send you my questions in a letter.”

And just like that, he’s gone, leaving Zuko on the rooftop feeling confused and lonely.

* * *

Zuko gives himself the night to mope. When he gets back home after sitting on the roof for a long time on his own, his uncle tries to talk to him before deciding Zuko needs space and leaving him alone. While he snores on, Zuko stares at the ceiling, his mind keeping him up until the rays of sun start to light up the city.

He was hoping to be over it by the time he started putting on his apron, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment all morning.

“Lee!”

Zuko’s head snaps up at the familiar voice that reaches his ears just an hour into his shift, meeting Sokka’s eyes. Sokka, who he didn’t think he would see again after the disaster that was last night. Sokka, who he assumed would decide to forget about Zuko and the Blue Spirit altogether and pursue this ‘someone else’ instead. Sokka, who is beaming at him.

Zuko realizes he hasn’t said anything, and he clears his throat. “Sokka.”

Sokka’s grin wavers for a moment. “Are you okay? You look exhausted.”

He probably looks terrible, but he can’t find it in himself to care too much, not when he knows he doesn’t have a chance with Sokka anyway.

“I’m fine,” he answers shortly.

“Okay,” Sokka answers, not looking convinced. “Um, don’t you want to hear about last night? About meeting the Blue Spirit?”

Zuko really, really doesn’t. Sokka’s grin is unsettling him, and Zuko is just waiting for him to start laughing and talking about how the Blue Spirit really thought that Sokka felt something for him, that the poor guy had read too much into the flirting, and wasn’t this all just an elaborate prank on that idiot, and Sokka should go now, he is late to meet Someone Else—

“Sure,” Zuko replies. “It’s slow now, anyway.”

They go to their table — maybe Zuko can get rid of it once Sokka stops coming, he can accidentally set it on fire or something — and Sokka is leaning forward, his knee touching Zuko’s. Zuko almost jerks away, but at the last minute decides to be selfish and let himself savor it while he can. 

Sokka still has that stupid smile on his face and a light in his eyes. He looks distracted, so Zuko breaks the silence.

“So,” he says.

“Right!” Sokka jumps. “So, we met at the school, and he was all quiet, unlike his lengthy letters. I asked if we could talk face to face, so he led me to a hidden rooftop so he could take off his mask. It had a good view of the stars above and the city below. And it was all so...I don’t know, romantic, I’d say. And I suddenly thought of all the flirting in the letters, and I sat close to his side and he didn’t move, then when he wasn’t taking off his mask I asked if I could help and he nodded. I put my hand on him, and he put his hand on my thigh, and we were leaning closer but then...I stopped. I left the rooftop, and ran home.”

“Why?” Zuko blurts out.

“I told him there was someone else,” Sokka says, looking at Zuko meaningfully.

Zuko is silent. There is a quiet thud as someone puts down their teacup. Another person laughs in the distance.

“Well, I’m happy for you, but I should get back to work,” Zuko says curtly, standing up.

Sokka reaches out and grabs his wrist, just like he did last night, and Zuko hates that he feels like he physically can’t pull away. He’s rooted to the spot, Sokka’s fingers burning against his skin as he reluctantly looks at him.

“There is no one here, just give me another minute,” Sokka says.

“My uncle—”

“Don’t you want to know who it is?” Sokka asks, looking nervous suddenly.

“Sokka—”

“Just listen to me—”

“You don’t have to—”

“It’s you!” Sokka shouts, and Zuko’s mouth snaps shut with a painful click of his teeth.

He stares at Sokka. Sokka stares at him. 

“What?” he asks eventually, hoarsely. 

“It’s you,” Sokka repeats, quieter this time. He gets out of his chair to stand in front of Zuko, his hand still on his wrist. “I thought I was falling for the Blue Spirit, but it was you, it was always you. You, as you read me his letters, as you teased me about your knowledge of him, as I watched you serve customers while I waited for your break. I was with the Blue Spirit last night, which is what I thought I wanted for so long, but I was thinking of you the entire time. And when I heard him say my name, it reminded me of you, and the feelings I have for you.”

Zuko is suddenly aware that they are not alone, and even though the customers are too distracted talking to one another and enjoying their tea to pay attention to them, he still decides to lead them out of a side door and into the quiet alley outside. 

Zuko stops suddenly and turns back to face Sokka. “You have...feelings? For me? Not just for the Blue Spirit?”

Sokka laughs. “Yep.”

“For how long?”

Sokka pauses to think. “How long have I been coming here?”

“Sokka—”

“I’m serious. Yesterday, I wanted to talk to you about it, but you had to work.  It took me a while to realize it, but it all makes sense, looking back. Why I came here more and more often. Why I was so obsessed with the idea of the Blue Spirit. It was because while you read those letters, it was easy to pretend he was you.”

Zuko stares at him.

“Please say something,” Sokka frowns. “If I read this wrong and it’s all one-sided, that’s okay. I just wanted to be honest with you.”

His words make Zuko’s lips twitch upward, and he moves his wrist out of Sokka’s grip to properly hold his hand. Sokka’s eyes widen, looking down at their hands and then back at Zuko.

“It’s not one-sided,” Zuko grins. 

The reaction is immediate and blinding. His eyes widen even more, the smile on his face so wide it must be painful. His nose scrunches as he lets out a giddy laugh.

“Really?”

“Really,” Zuko nods.

Sokka squeezes his hands back. “Can I kiss you?”

Zuko takes a deep breath. “Well, yes, but first, there is something you need to know.” He looks around to double check that no one can overhear them, but they are alone. “I am the Blue Spirit.”

“Zuko.” Sokka shakes his head, smiling, already leaning closer. “I know you have a complicated past, but we don’t have to talk about that right now, the important thing is...wait. I’m sorry. What did you just say?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think. I'm on tumblr [here](http://www.bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
